It Started At A Slave Auction
by ATrickOfLight
Summary: Alfred has no interest in getting himself a slave. And yet, somehow, his father manages to drag him off to a slave auction anyway. Normally, that alpha prince would just sit through the even with boredom, but a pretty, blonde omega catches his eye. (AN: This is actually supposed to be chaptered, but I'm planning to do that for a later time. This is just the outline of the story)


Alfred was bored out of his mind. As he sat with his father and current king of Gaul, Francis, in their carriage, he gazed out of the window, simply longing to be out in the sweet embrace of mother nature. He sighed and pouted. His father was taking him to a Slave Auctioning along with his little brother, Matthew. To be completely honest, he didn't want to go. Not because he'd rather be anywhere else, although he would, it was because he could never quite grasp the concept of owning a slave. He had voiced this opinion to his father a number of times before, but he would always reply with, "Ah~ But that is only because you have never experienced the help and _entertainment_ they can provide~" and a wink.

Turning his longing gaze away from the window, he focused on the way his father babbled on excitedly to Matthew of the type slaves he hoped to get. He groaned inwardly, and watched wearily as his brother tried to keep up with his father, but couldn't due to lack of interest.

"Ah, if only I wasn't still so hopelessly infatuated with your mother, I'd be taking in _numerous_ slaves a day!" he exclaimed, sighing. Alfred, meanwhile, rolled his eyes. _You didn't seem to have trouble doing that even when she_ was _alive._ Alfred thought bitterly to himself. He was thinking of just jumping out the window and making a run for it when Francis squealed, pointing out that they were just outside the building of the auction. As the carriage started to slow, Francis jumped with excitement, and the moment the carriage was in full stop, he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him out the door. Sighing, Alfred followed after them, pausing to stare at his surroundings before begrudgingly deciding his brother shouldn't suffer alone.

Nodding at the guards that bowed in their presence, he followed his skipping father and weary brother into the large building, muttering about how he'd rather take his cat out for some lunch in the palace courtyard. After a fairly long walk, the trio stopped in front of a large set of double doors. Okay, it wasn't nearly as big as the ones the palace had, but it was fashioned elegantly, with pieces of stained glass that shone beautifully when they caught light and intricate patterns and details. In front of the doors stood three men who conversed with a pair of guards. Catching sight of these men, Francis called out a greeting and went over to reunite with two of his greatest friends.

"Antonio, Gilbert, _mes amis_!"

The man with hair as white as snow and vermillion red eyes looked over and smiled. King Gilbert of Teutonia. "Francis!" The second man had mocha-colored skin that seemed lighter than his own hair by just a few shades. His jade green eyes that held glee fell onto his oldest friend, and his already huge smile grew. King Antonio of Castille. He, too, greeted the King of Gaul with joy. Meanwhile the third man, well-built with a stern expression, blue eyes and blond hair, sighed and approached the two princes of Gaul. "Good morning, Prince Alfred and Prince Matthew."

"A good one to you as well, Prince Ludwig. How are you?" Matthew smiled politely. Ludwig returned the gesture, accompanied by a rather tired sigh.

"I am quite well, thank you. It only exhausts me to see my brother drop his duties for _another_ slave auctioning," he said, staring at his brother. Matthew giggled while Alfred expressed the same feeling as Ludwig. "I feel you," he said, patting Ludwig on the back and staring at his father and his friends with boredom. "Enough about me, what about you two? Are you both alright?" Ludwig asked. Matthew nodded, although Alfred gave a so-so answer. He gestured to the trio of kings and gave a glare. He spoke to Ludwig of how he did not want a slave, but his father had insisted and dragged him and Matthew along to get each of them at least one.

Ludwig nodded as Alfred ranted, occasionally agreeing. Matthew kept silent through most of the conversation, clutching the gigantic stuffed bear that he brings everywhere, which his father had bought him for his birthday nearly ten years ago. Eventually, the three kings stopped talking with each other long enough to approach the three princes. "Alfred, _mijo_! _Ay dios mio_ , you've grown so much in two years." Alfred smiled at his godfather and gave a smile, telling him it was because he was meant to grow fast in order to become a 'hero'. Meanwhile, Gilbert was messing with his own godson.

"Kesesesese, you're still as short as ever, _schnuckelchen_." he said, comparing their height, whereas Matthew just smiled along and Ludwig stared disapprovingly. They were soon interrupted by one of the two guards from earlier, clearing his throat.

"Your highnesses, the auction will begin soon."

* * *

Again, Alfred was bored. The minute the guard finished his sentence, Francis, Antonio and Gilbert dragged them into the special seats they had reserved. That was nearly two hours ago. The three kings watched with much interest, each having bought at least two already. Matthew was rather disturbed, but saw a young child that looked absolutely horrified at being auctioned and decided to buy him. Ludwig hadn't bought any yet, but Alfred caught him staring at an anxious, auburn haired, young man waiting to be auctioned. Alfred however, hasn't had any interest in any of it at all. His father tried to point out many of the men and women, but he just looked away stubbornly, not at all caring about getting a slave.

"Ooh la la, how about that one, Al?" Francis said, tapping Alfred's shoulder. Rolling his eyes, he turned to stare at who his father was pointing at. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when they found the person his father had picked out. He was gorgeous with messy, sandy blond hair; pale skin, and a petite frame. His scowling face seemed un-blemished and the furrowed, bushy eyebrows above his stunning, peridot green eyes only made him more attractive. He stood just two people away from the boy Ludwig was staring at earlier, who was currently being auctioned. "This young man is named 'Feliciano Vargas', from the kingdom of Venezio. Although rather loud and annoying, if you threaten him with punishment, like so," The host held up a whip and used it to hit the air right in front of the young man. He screamed with fear and cowered, as the audience watched in amusement. Just in front of the man Francis had pointed at, stood a man that was rather identical to Feliciano, albeit scowling instead of cowering.

He roared in anger and proceeded to try and rush towards Feliciano, but two assistants had come and restrained him. No matter how hard he tried to free himself, he just couldn't. Meanwhile the peridot-eyed man reached out a hand to place on his shoulder, immediately halting his struggle, but his angered expression remained. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred saw Ludwig's face harden and his hands clench into fists. The host laughed and continued with his description of Feliciano. "He will do most anything you ask him. Be it kitchen work, house cleaning or _special entertainment_." Again, Alfred caught Ludwig's body tense. Even so, he still couldn't take his eyes off of the angel that his father had pointed out.

"We will start the bidding at five-hundred gold pieces-" Immediately Ludwig's hand was in the air with him saying in his loud, stern voice, "Ten-thousand gold pieces!" Everyone was shocked to say the least. "T-ten thousand gold pieces from the prince of Teutonia, g-going once," the host said, still recovering from the sudden exclamation. Ludwig stared down those who looked ready to bid higher and eventually won Feliciano. The host sent Feliciano to be readied and up to where the royals sat.

"Nice job, West." Gilbert said, patting his little brother's back. Ludwig payed no attention to it but radiated tension. Alfred still hadn't taken his eyes off the blond his father had pointed out, who was currently giving Feliciano's look-a-like reassuring smiles as he was being auctioned. _Holy - he looks so cute when he smiles!_ Alfred found himself thinking.

"This man, dubbed as 'Lovino Vargas', is brother of Feliciano and comes from the kingdom of Venezio. Quite unlike his brother, he isn't easily swayed and is rather clumsy," At this, Lovino glared at the host, who only smirked in return. "He isn't very good at labor or anything that involves a lot of manual work, but there is one thing he can help you with." The host paused for dramatic effect, then said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "Shagging."

Lovino seemed indignant, his glare intensifying ten-fold. The audience let out sounds of awe and seemed rather excited. Alfred, however, continued to watch the appalled young man beside Lovino. "This young man is very _skilled_ in this type of entertainment, not very innocent at all. Watch how he squirms at the subtlest, pleasurable touch," he said, grinning darkly at a suddenly panicked Lovino. He approached and gently brushed his hand against a place that really shouldn't be touched by anyone without the other's consent, and Lovino tried, rather unsuccessfully, to hide his mewl. Grinning, the host returned his attention to the audience. "You see? We shall start the bidding at five hundred gold-"

"Seven hundred!" Someone yelled.

"Nine hundred!" cried another.

By then Feliciano was standing between Ludwig and Alfred's chairs. Though he couldn't see the boy's crying face, Alfred could hear his sobs and sad murmurs of, " _Fratello_ , ve~" The prince of Gaul honestly felt bad for the guy. He seemed really close with his brother and to be separated like this, his last sight of his brother is him being auctioned off as a dirty slave with no dignity…. It must be pretty terrible. Even so, he kept his eyes on the bushy-eyebrowed man.

"Fifteen thousand!" Everyone's, even Alfred's, attention turned to Antonio. Sure, they were all rich, but man that was a lot. "Fifteen thousand from the king of Castille, going once! Going twice! AND SOLD!" Antonio smiled over at Feliciano and Ludwig as Lovino was sent to be prepared. "I give him to you, as a late birthday gift," he said, addressing Ludwig. "That way, he and his _hermano_ can be together." Ludwig gave a small smile as Feliciano burst into more tears and started to thank the king of Castille profusely.

Alfred shook his head with a smile of his own and turned his attention back to the auction, finding that it was _his_ turn to be auctioned. Out of the corner of his eye, Francis watched as his son stared attentively at the man who was currently being auctioned and smirked. He knew his son would find an interest in a slave, eventually.

"This is 'Arthur Kirkland', a man from the kingdom of Albion. He is experienced in all types of manual labour and diligent in his work. Just don't let him cook," The audience emitted a collection of small chuckles. "But that isn't what makes this slave special. He is a rare species, one that requires a large amount of gold to obtain." Alfred stared curiously at the host and then at the man now dubbed as Arthur. "He is an omega." This statement earned quite a lot of attention from the audience. Some gasped, others squealed in excitement while another bunch stared in awe. Alfred was rather surprised, considering that his eyes fell onto a man with a beautiful face and to find that he was an omega…. Francis smirked at the expression of want on Alfred's face before returning his attention to the host. "His price is no less than five thousand gold pieces! Do we have any bidders?"

"Ten thousand!" Cried a man from the front. He smirked dangerously at Arthur who, in turn, fidgeted nervously.

"Twelve thousand!" Screamed another. He gave a smug look at the first man, then stared at Arthur with hunger.

"Fifteen thousand!" Called out another. This went on for another fifteen minutes, the price over Arthur now at a startling twenty five thousand gold pieces. Meeting an Omega isn't something very common. Lately, there were more betas and Alphas, making omegas very hard to find. Alfred hadn't even seen one until today. He stared at Arthur's squirming figure and decided to help him.

Raising his hand, he hollered, "Fifty thousand!" The host's attention fell on him, and he smirked. Out of the corner of his eyes, Alfred also found his father smirking. "Fifty thousand from the prince of Gaul! Going once," Alfred watched Arthur's anxious eyes fall on him. "Going twice," It seemed that no one wanted to object the prince. Alfred couldn't fathom why that was. Although it was most probably due to the glare the king of Gaul sent to anyone who seemed ready to bid higher. "AND SOLD TO THE PRINCE OF GAUL!"

As Arthur was being prepared to be sent up, Francis clapped Alfred on the back. "I knew that you'd see reason. Well done, _chou_." Alfred heard someone scoff behind him, and found Lovino glaring angrily at the host. He was so busy staring at Arthur he hadn't realised Lovino had been sent up already. "Stupid royal bastards…." he muttered, not caring if Alfred had heard him or not. Feliciano was currently standing beside his brother, clinging onto his arm as joyous tears streamed down his face. "Fratello~" he hiccuped, earning him a soft smile from his brother and a hug.

Alfred had lost his interest for the auction and decided to observe those his brother, uncles and father have purchased. On Matthews's lap sat a little boy with dark hair and skin. He looked rather intimidated by Gilbert, but seemed happy as Matthew talked to him. Matthew even let him hold his stuffed bear. Gilbert, on the other hand, had purchased two slaves. The first was a woman with long brown hair that she held back with a pink flower pin. The second was a man with dark hair and a straight posture. He held onto the woman protectively but stayed at a close distance to Gilbert.

Antonio already had three of them, two girls and a boy. The first girl stood close to the boy. They both had blond hair and strikingly blue eyes. The girl's hair was short and kept back with a ribbon as a head band. The boy had spiky hair with sideburns and had a scar on the left side of his forehead. The second girl was small and seemed timid in the presence of, not only her master, but of her fellow slaves as well. She let her long, black curls loose, but kept a unique, white, flower pin in her hair. She had golden-brown eyes, and she stood closer to Antonio than the other two.

Francis had his own two, both girls. The first one had dark hair that she had pulled into loose twin tails, and brown eyes. The second had short blonde hair that accented her shining blue eyes. Ludwig, of course, had Feliciano and Lovino, who seemed to be glaring at Ludwig.

"H-hello," Alfred turned to face Arthur when he spoke. Instead of wearing the filthy, white tunic that the slaves originally wore at the auction, he was now dressed in a much cleaner one, with mud brown trousers and a forest green cloak. "E-erm, my name is Arthur Kirkland-"

"Yes, I heard." Alfred interrupted. He sent him the charming smile that always had girls swooning, but it only seemed to make Arthur grow weary. At Arthur's unimpressed expression, the prince began to deflate. It worked on everyone else, why not him? Heck, it even worked on his father! Alfred stared curiously at the peridot-eyed man for the rest of the auction. He was only aware it was over, when Arthur glanced at him and said in a controlled voice, "Master, the auction has ended."

* * *

It has been a year and a few months, since Alfred bought Arthur at the slave auctioning. So far, he's learned that Arthur was a very stuffy man with no cool interests at all. If asked what he did in his free time or what he found enjoyable, he'd answer with reading, helping out in the gardens and stuff like embroidery or craftsmanship, which Alfred found to be very boring.

Arthur also nagged a lot. Like when Alfred asked him to have food brought to his room, he'd hear a ten minute speech about him just finishing his lunch an hour ago. Or, when Alfred didn't want to study, but Arthur would literally drag him, albeit with difficulty, all the way to the recreation room, all the while ranting about how important it was to study and how if he was to be king one day he'd need to learn everything about it and know everything about it.

But, despite that, he also noticed it was just the wall Arthur had built up for himself. He'd pretend to be a really mean and snobbish person, but Alfred could see how genuinely gentlemanly he was when attending to guests, or how he puts so much effort in everything he does and likes to be praised for it even if he says it's nothing. He could also see that even if the older man (Alfred really thought that they were the same age, but Arthur was twenty-one and Alfred was eighteen) tried so hard to hide it, he truly cared about Alfred. The prince could see it when Arthur would attend to the bruises he would get from trying to give his cat, Milo, a bath. Or when he would make mistakes in his fencing lessons or fall of his horse, and the nagging man, would gently hold him as he attended to his bruises, or hold his hand for support when he couldn't fix him and had to hand him over to someone else.

But above all things, Alfred loved it when he was flustered. It was Alfred's most beloved past time to make Arthur flustered. When he did, the older's face would morph into many different types of expressions. Sometimes, it was anger. Other times, it was embarrassment, and on some occasions, it was something Alfred couldn't comprehend. Because of it all, seeing Arthur's different sides, he grew to like the man even more than he thought he would.

He ended up falling in love with the man, without realizing it. But he did, of course acknowledge it when Arthur once pointed out how Alfred smiled and sighed while watching him often. At first Alfred was rather panicked at the idea. He thought of Arthur as a weird man that he just happened to like to tease and be with at all times. Then he thought of how he was immediately attracted to him at the auctioning. Then he worried at the thought of two men being intimate with each other, but remembered how only some people were prejudiced about that now, and it was practically natural to some. And so, Alfred had come to the acceptance of his love for Arthur Kirkland, his servant. His adorable, cranky, weird servant.

"Master-"

"Geez, Artie! I've already told you to stop calling me that, a thousand times!"

"Right, erm, A-Alfred. The king requests your presence in the throne room, immediately. He mentioned that there were guests for you to meet." Arthur said, bowing slightly.

Alfred groaned and dropped the pencil he was holding. He'd have to finish his masterpiece later. "Fine." he said, stressing out the fact that he did not at all want to do this. Arthur gave him a small, reassuring smile. Lately, Arthur's been smiling a lot more. Alfred wonders why, but he's not complaining. He loves it when Arthur smiles, because when he does, his face lights up, and Alfred feels like he's allowed a short glimpse of what Arthur's really trying to hide and protect behind that wall of his. Still, he hasn't figured out what it was, and why Arthur hid it.

"You need not worry, Alfred. It's only for a moment, I assume. Besides, I am quite sure it'll be worth your while." All of a sudden the reassuring smile had morphed into a tight one. One that looked forced and insincere. Alfred briefly wondered if it was because Arthur thought he'd be left to clean up the mess he made of his room, but realized he didn't make a mess at all and shook the thought out of his head.

When he did get to the throne room, he was rather surprised to find his father and brother conversing happily with three other women, who had a servant with them. The first woman had a pretty face, violet eyes and dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a neat hairstyle. She wore an elegant, purple dress that had blue and gold to add small, intricate details and a cape, along with the crown on her head.

Next to her stood a timid girl with the same eyes, and lighter blonde hair that was pulled into twintails. She had a rather petite frame and seemed rather shy. She also had on a similar dress, although it was red and white instead, with a white beret on her head and glasses.

The third girl, on the other hand, was in a slightly less graceful state. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was kept back with two pins, but it didn't keep it from looking like she was just caught in a hurricane. Her dress, which was supposed to be quite similar, to the other two and a wonderful match of blue, white and red, looked rather ruffled and, well, less elegant.

The servant, meanwhile, stood right next to the third girl, scolding her and trying to fix her up a hint. Though the girl appeared to be rather annoyed, her blue eyes sparkled as her servant showered her with attention, albeit the attention was mostly tutting, nagging and trying to make her look presentable.

"Thanks, Alice!" she beamed once she was finished. She hugged the servant, who squirmed and tried to break free. "Alright, alright! Just let go!"

"Ah, Alfred, there you are."

His father gestured for him to come over. He looked hesitantly at him, but the Matthew smiled and gave a small nod at the second girl, whom he was talking to before Alfred's presence was announced, and he went over. "This, is queen Francine of Fantasia," Francis said, gesturing to the first woman. She smiled and gave a small bow. "She is an old friend of mine, and a very respectable one, at that."

"It's nice to finally meet you, prince Alfred." she said, bowing once again.

Alfred released his charming smile and bowed as well. "The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." He then took her hand and placed a light kiss on it, to which the queen gave a smile to. Alfred heard a quiet scoff, that apparently only he noticed, and glanced a little to his side, finding a scowling Arthur with his arms crossed. "Tch, sure it is. Be all gentlemanly now, but later you'll be a pain in my arse." he mumbled. Alfred chuckled quietly and returned his attention to his father, not fully, of course.

"This, is Princess Marguerite. She's Francine's youngest daughter."

He gestured to the second girl. She smiled politely and bowed, Alfred doing the same as he did earlier. "Hello, prince Alfred." she said, as she stood straight again. Alfred increased the power of charm in his smile and said, "And hello to you too, dear princess." as he kissed her hand gently, causing Marguerite to blush, and Matthew to giggle.

"And lastly," Francis gestured to the last one. "Princess Amelia, Francine's eldest daughter."

Said girl smiled at him charmingly and held out her hand. "Hey there! The name's Amelia!" she said. Her voice was loud and energetic. The servant hissed at her. "Princess! Your manners." Amelia pouted at her and rolled her. Alfred laughed and took the princess's outstretched hand. "I'm Alfred. It's great to meet you, Amelia." he said, shaking her hand and winking at her.

Amelia looked shocked for a moment, before laughing and winking back. Behind her, the servant rolled her eyes and sighed, stealing their attention for a bit. "Oh! This," Amelia said, throwing her arm across the servant's shoulder, who blushed and tried desperately to get away. "Is my friend Alice. We found her out on the streets a few years ago and decided to help her out. We would've taken her in as our ward, but she insisted on repaying us by being a serv-"

"Yes, Amelia. I think he gets the point." Alice said, finally escaping the other girl's arm. Now that Alfred could get a better look at her, he noted how familiar she looked. She had wavy blond hair that she kept in twintails, pale skin and glasses that framed her familiar, green eyes. "Your highness," she said, bowing. Alfred chuckled and took Alice's hand.

"There is no need to bow to me, miss. If Amelia can treat you as a friend, I can too." he smiled. Again, it was his blinding, charming smile. Alice blushed and looked away, muttering a quiet "A-alright."

"Alfred, now that you've been introduced to everyone, I'd like to finally tell you why they're here." Francis spoke, gathering everyone together in a small semi-circle. Alfred nodded and stood by Amelia. He leaned down a bit to whisper in her ear. "D'you know what's going on?"

"No clue, actually. Mom just dragged us here with no explanation." The princess replied with a shrug.

"Francine and I have talked it over, and we've decided that our kingdoms could do better, allied. So we had a discussion and now, you're engaged," Francis said, smiling at the both of them and gesturing. Francine did the same and giggled a little, clapping her hands lightly. "To each other!" Alfred felt his jaw drop and Amelia staggering.

"WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

Amelia looked ready to cry. She was shaking, her hands clutching her face and she shook her head. Alice held her when she stepped back and almost tripped from the shock. Amelia immediately retreated into a startled Alice's arms. Alfred was in a similar, but more manly state. He was gawking at them, his eyebrows furrowed and his face red. His fists were clenched and his body was rigid. Alfred's thoughts immediately went to Arthur, and his heart ached. "What do you mean,'engaged'?" Alfred demanded.

Francis sighed, and sent Francine a rather weary look, which she returned. "It means exactly what it does, Alfred," Francis said, reached to place his arm on his son's shoulder. Alfred immediately avoided it and took a step back. The king sighed and tried for a small smile. "Since you are both the same age, and heirs to thrones, it would only be right for you to marry!"

"But I don't want to marry her! No offense," Alfred protested, addressing the last line to Amelia, who only shrugged and hugged Alice tighter.

"You don't really have much of a choice-"

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, 'why not'?"

"Why don't I have a choice?"

"Because it's already been decided for you-"

"Dad, I'll be eighteen soon! You don't need to make my decisions for me anymore!" Alfred nearly screamed in frustration. Did his father not trust him? Did his father think he would not make a good king? Did he think he'd mess up like that time when he meant to light Matthew a candle, but instead almost set him on fire? Most probably.

"Yes, I do! Until you are king you are not free to make your _own_ decisions!" Francis fought back.

"Why?" Alfred asked again.

Francis sighed with exhaustion and glared at his son. "Because it is the law, and I say so."

Amelia shook her head and whispered something in her servant's ear. Alice seemed to freeze for a moment before going back to rubbing Amelia's back and trying to console her. Amelia was now sobbing and hiccupping and Alfred was feeling not only pity, but guilt. Guilt, because, though none of them knew about it or had anything to do with it, it appeared that he was taking something away from the princess. Taking away the chance to find her _true love_ and be with them. Or worse, taking away the chance for her to be with the true love she _already_ had.

"B-but," she hiccupped, pulling her face away from where she hid it in Alice's neck. "I-I already f-found someone I want to marry!" Okay, see, this is what Alfred was guilty of. He didn't want to look like a bad guy even if everyone knew he didn't have a choice in this matter. Francine rose her eyebrows and demanded to know who this person was, but Amelia suddenly felt embarrassed and decided it was better not to say whom.

"You two will be married, and that is final." Francine said, crossing her arms. Francis nodded and added, "No 'buts', schemes or anything at all. There will be a ball held here at the palace in a week's time and your engagement will be announced there.

"Your wedding will take place after that, about a month or so."

Alfred opened his mouth to protest again, but he caught Matthew's eyes, and the look his brother gave him made him back down. Francis then cleared his throat and asked the head servant, Kiku, to show the ladies to their rooms. Francine immediately followed after Kiku as Francis left. Marguerite was a little hesitant to leave her sister in such a state, but Matthew placed a hand on the small of her back, and she was made to follow her mother.

As Amelia and Alice made to follow them, Alfred stepped closer to the two girls and awkwardly placed his hand on the princess's shoulder, stopping them. "Don't worry. I'll find a way to fix this. Then you can be with that person you _really_ want to marry." Amelia smiled at him. She sniffled and thanked him, then let herself be led away by Alice.

Sighing, the prince ran a hand through his hair.

"Alfred?" He turned to face a worried looking Arthur. As Amelia and Alice passed, Alfred caught Arthur staring at the green-eyed girl and shake his head. Alfred wondered what the hell went on in Arthur's mind but shook the thought away and decided to approach him. "A-are you alright?" The older man asked. Alfred shrugged and chuckled bitterly, staring into those beautiful, peridot green eyes.

"I'm being forced to marry someone that I don't love. And she doesn't love me either. Of course I'm alright!" he said, smiling a bit. Arthur, however, was unamused. He commented how it wasn't funny and that Alfred should take this more seriously. Alfred chuckled and walked away, heading for his room, intending to finish that drawing of his. And of course, Arthur was trailing behind him, scolding him for walking away and ignoring him, with that adorable spread of blush on his face.

* * *

Because Amelia wept so much, Francine decided to have another discussion about the engagement with Francis. When Alfred heard this, he immediately abandoned his almost completed drawing and sprinted for the princess's room to tell her about it.

"Amelia-oh shoot! I'm sorry!" he said, covering his eyes as Alice screamed at him. He had walked in on Amelia putting on a new dress and now Alice was fuming.

"You dumb arse! Don't you know how to knock? It's common manners, even for the lowest of peasants! How could you, a prince, not even know how to behave as such? You sorry excuse-"

"It's alright, Alice! Geez, lay off him, would you? Sorry, Alfred, come in." Amelia said.

It had been two days since they were told and Alfred had been spending most of his time, if not all, with the princess and her servant. Arthur would occasionally join them, but it would only be for a short time, seeing as he deemed that Alfred did not have any use for him. Alfred would also notice him and Alice sharing weird looks, and thought that might be the reason, but when he confronted Arthur about it, he said it was nothing at all. In any case, in those two days they spent together, the two royals got to know one another and tried their best to devise a plan to stop the engagement. And since Alice was pretty much always there, they got her in on it too, and Alfred was just as close with her as he was with Arthur. Well, except that he loved Arthur, but he did not at all like Alice that way.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting down on her bed and adjusting the strap of her dress. Alfred sat across from her and beamed.

"They're having another discussion about the engagement!" he squealed excitedly. Amelia immediately returned the smile and started shrieking with joy. Together they started jumping around, making weird noises and hugging each other like they had just won the lottery. Alice stared at them blankly.

"Will you two please calm down? They're only discussing it. That does not mean that it will be called off." she said, sighing. Her statement pulled the two away from their celebration and plans, and pushed them back to reality.

"Oh, right." Alfred said, clearing his throat. "I mean, I know it's only a discussion, but that means there's a possibility, right? The can't have decided to talk about it again for nothing." Amelia nodded and started telling Alice that she shouldn't be such a pessimist.

"You should be more like Alfred!" she said. Alfred didn't know what was going on, but Amelia obviously didn't think her words through. Alice was red in the face, eyebrows furrowed and her eyes which seemed to hold a lot of pain, twitched. Amelia also seemed to realize what she said, because her eyes went wide and she tried to fix it, but failed and stuttered. "N-no, I-I meant-"

"If you wanted him from the start, why don't you just agree to the engagement and be with him, then!" Alice shrieked and ran out of the room. Amelia tried to chase after her, but the door was slammed in her face. She knew she could just open it again and chase after Alice, but she just groaned and pulled at her hair in frustration and sat on her bed. Alfred definitely saw tears threatening to spill in Alice's eyes, earlier.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" he started to say, because now, Amelia was crying too and he wasn't very good at comforting girls.

"N-no, it's fine." she replied, trying to wipe away her tears, but failing because they kept running down her face endlessly. She sniffled and hiccupped and laughed mockingly at herself. Alfred moved closer to her on the bed, and pulled her to his chest. "Shhh, it's alright. Stop crying. Everything is going to be just fine." he said in a soothing voice, caressing her hair and holding her close. He was honestly just winging it. This was just something his mother used to do for him when he was kid and had a bad day. He assumed that maybe it would work on Amelia too.

Amelia pulled away from him slightly, to look up at him. Tears were still free falling from those cerulean blue eyes, as she gave him a small smile. Alfred smiled back and used one of his hands to cup her face and wipe her tears. Amelia laughed a bit and said in a whisper, "You know, since I'm the eldest, and Meg is mom's favorite, I've never really had someone to comfort me like this. Thank you."

Alfred chuckled as she placed her head back on his chest. He hesitated a bit, but he placed a small kiss on her head. "Your welcome, lil sis." he whispered back, the playful tone evident. And they laughed together.

They had no idea of Alice watching them from a crack on the door.

 **-MEANWHILE-**

"Arthur,"

"Yes, Your Highness?" he asked, facing a tired-looking Francis.

"Could you please find Alfred and ask him to come to the recreation room? Tell him we need to talk. Oh, and if he's with Amelia, ask her to come as well." Francis stated, combing through his unusually messy hair. Arthur rose an eyebrow at him, but decided it was better to just follow his orders. "Yes, sir."

He thought of searching for the prince in his room first, but remembered how he'd seen him sprinting for the Princess Amelia's room earlier. Arthur felt a monster growl inside of him, but he ignored it. Lately, whenever he saw the prince having fun with the princess, the monster would growl. He knew exactly why, and what it was, but he absolutely refused to acknowledge it as jealousy.

He knew that the prince felt nothing like that at all for him. He was a naturally friendly and charming person, so Arthur was nothing special. He was but a servant. But when Alfred smiled at him like he had everything he could ever possibly want and lit up the room with how bright it was, Arthur couldn't keep himself from falling. It got so bad that when he was in heat, he would think of Alfred whilst trying to relieve himself. He knew it was wrong, too. After all, Alfred was a prince, and him a mere servant. Arthur was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed someone in his way.

"Ouch! Oh, please pardon me. I didn't-" he started to say but found out who he had bumped into.

Alice was rather dismal looking already from the start, now she scowled at him and had her arms crossed. "Oh, it's you." she said, her tone somewhat annoyed. Arthur sighed and grimaced. "Alice, please. Can we not leave the past behi- hang on. Have you been crying?" Alice's red-rimmed eyes widened. She stuttered a bit and tried to lie, because obviously, she had been crying, but Arthur would have none of it. Sighing the girl glared at him.

"Why do you care if I cry or not?" she asked.

Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alice, I've told you so many times before, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to leave you for good. I still care, I never stopped, actually. If you'd just listen to me-"

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your older brother."

Alice's glare intensified, but she huffed in defeat. Uncrossing her arms, and lowering her guard, she gave Arthur a look so vulnerable, it reminded him of how she looked before he pretty much abandoned her on the streets. "I saw-I saw Amel-no-I saw the princess and the prince very intimate together." Arthur felt his stomach drop. "Amelia and I had a fight, and I realized I was the one wrong. But when I came back to apologize-the prince was hugging her, giving her kisses on the head and apparently whispering sweet things in her ear.

"I honestly have no idea why I'm upset over this! She's finally getting more comfortable with him, and that isn't bad! Her relationships have nothing to do with me, and-"

Arthur couldn't process everything quickly enough. The prince and princess were finally comfortable enough with each other. They could finally get married without any problems. His heart ached, but he focused on his crying little sister. It's not like he could make much of a difference, anyway, he was a mere servant. "-after all she was the one who convinced the queen to take me in and I owe that all to her, so why should I ruin what makes her happy? Am I rambling? I'm rambling aren't I? Dear God, what's the matter with me?" she seemed to say in a frustrated manner.

Arthur shook his head and took a hold of Alice's hands. Looking her straight in the eye, he said, "It's alright. There is nothing to worry about." Alice tried to glare, but she seemed incapable of doing so. So, Arthur wiped away her tears and the tracks they had formed. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are just concerned for the wellness and decisions of your dearest friend." He then proceeded to gently pull her back towards the princess's room.

"Now come, we're being asked to summon them to the recreation room." The girl nodded and sniffled. When they reached the door of the princess's room, Alice took a deep breath and knocked three times, before they received a muffled 'come in' as a response. Making herself presentable, she quickly dusted off any dirt on her dress, fixed her hair and took another deep breath. Arthur smiled at his little sister's weirdness and pushed the door open.

Inside, Alfred sat on the bed, leaning on the one of the bed's posts, whilst Amelia sat across from him. "Oh hey, Aly! Arthur," she said, smiling. Though her smile seemed rather reluctant when it was turned to Alice. "What's up?"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, eyes, face and body language all reading confident. But once her eyes trained on Amelia, she faltered and turned to Arthur for help. Deciding to try and gain some trust from his sister, Arthur gave her a small smile before turning to the other two. "You are both being summoned to the recreation room by your respective parents. They want you there now and no later. It is, apparently, quite an important matter."

Alfred was instantly up on his feet and bouncing. "Ooh, it's probably about the engagement! C'mon 'Melia!" he cried with glee, pulling Amelia giddily up on to her feet and practically racing out the door. Meanwhile, Amelia laughed and tried her best to keep up with the squealing prince.

Together, they ran up multiple flight of stairs, barely acknowledging their exhaustion, to get to the recreation room, with Arthur and Alice following them in much more calm manner. Once they'd arrived, they practically burst into the room, startling not only their parents, but their servants as well. "You called?" Alfred asked, although he was breathing heavily, he had a huge smile on his face that mimicked Amelia's.

Rolling her eyes, Queen Francine gestured for them all to come in and sit a chair, and for the servants to shut the door.

"Alright," she started. "Considering that it was rather unfair to the both of you to have no say at all in the engagement, Francis and I have made a deal." Having said this, she turned to Francis, propping up her elbows on the table and laced her fingers together, placing her chin above them as if she was contemplating the situation with interest. Francis, however, sighed and smiled. It was a rather strained one.

"We've decided to give you two another chance at picking your spouse-" Alfred and Amelia start jumping for joy. Meanwhile, Alice is rolling her eyes and Arthur is giving them confused glances. "-Ah, but," Francis interrupted, halting the two heirs' mini celebration. "We aren't exactly letting you off of the engagement just yet." Both royals pout and slump into their seats.

"We've decided to have a little deal with you two,"

Alfred leaned in, interested. "What kind of deal?"

His father smirked. "Well, the ball we've decided to throw, originally for your engagement, is open to quite a lot of royals and noblemen. We've thought it through, and settled on giving you time to find someone you'd truly want to marry. You'll have the entire duration of the ball to find someone you'd like to rule with for the rest of your life.

"But of course, we won't settle for just anybody. They must be someone you know well enough. Someone who can answer the question we will ask them once you present them to us. If you're asking why, it's because I'd like that you both actually find someone who cares for you and care for back. I don't fancy you pulling up some random stranger and announcing them your spouse!"

Francine nodded along with Francis's words. "You'll have until midnight of the ball to get to know your chosen partner before bringing them to us to present. If you bring no one, or if your time is up and still you have no interest in anybody, that means the engagement is still on." she said, a satisfied look on her face.

"Woah, hold up," Amelia interrupted, holding her hand up for effect. "What if one comes back with a suitable partner, but the other doesn't?"

At this, the king and queen exchanged looks before turning to their children and staring them in their eyes. In unison, they released an animalistic smile. An almost sadistic one. And again in unison, they said, "Then too bad."

Amelia's jaw dropped and she tried to protest but her mother interrupted her. "This is as far as we go for any adjustments. If one does not find a suitable partner, the one who has found one will have no choice but to pull through with the engagement anyway. Both or none at all. You'll probably want to help each other, and that's fine. Because in the end, we are still the judges on whether or not you're allowed to marry that person." The queen said with obvious finality in her voice.

Afterwards, the queen announced that Amelia will be called to her mother's room to pick out some gowns and that Alfred was to go with Matthew to do their studies and training. With that, the queen left, followed by Francis.

As soon as the door had shut, Amelia ruffled her hair and released a cry of frustration. "Argh! I thought they'd make it easier, not harder!" Immediately Alice was at her side, scolding her for ruining her hair and trying to fix it.

"I know, right? I thought they'd let us off but now it's going to be even tougher…. By the way, how is it going to work for you? I thought you said you already had someone you liked?" Alfred mused. Amelia blushed and stuttered out some senseless words before pulling herself together.

"I-I do, but I feel like the one I like might be there...so I can just talk to them for a while then present them to mom." Alfred thought that it had sounded rather suspicious, the way she was putting it but brushed it off. After all, it's not like Amelia's business was his.

* * *

"Amelia, are you alright?" Alfred asked. It was now the day of the ball and they were hanging out in the palace's parlour while last minute preparations were made. Alfred was dressed handsomely in a white dress shirt, a deep blue waist coat, brown pants and tie, sleek, black boots and a nice blue overcoat that brought out his eyes. Amelia was also a sight to behold. As she sat on one of the chairs of the parlour, she looked rather anxious with her legs crossed and hands wringing themselves. The gown was a midnight blue, off-the-shoulder dress that hugged her body enough to show her curves and gave teasing glimpses at her skin. She wore no face paint, and her hair was pulled into an elegant braid that had flower and pearl decals.

"I'm fine, Al. I'm just…."she said as she continued to play with her hands. "I'm scared."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the princess. He sat in the chair next to her's and place his hand on her shoulder. "Why're you scared?"

Giving him a dumb look, she sighs and shakes her head. She places her elbow on the armrest of her chair and pouts. "Wouldn't you be scared if they fate of your entire love life rested on some stupid ball?" Alfred opened his mouth to answer, but realized he felt the same, so he shuts it. They're both silent for about three more minutes and Alfred is about to speak, but a there's a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Arthur's head then comes into view. "Your highnesses,"" he gives a small smile to both royals. "It's time."

Nodding, Amelia stood and let out another sigh. "Better get this over with." she said as she exited the parlour. _She looks very anxious_ , Alfred observed and followed. As he exited the room, Arthur shut the door and bowed. Alfred really didn't like the idea of having to go around in the ballroom for seven hours, trying to find someone he'd be interested in, when he could just have Arthur and tell the king and queen that he wanted to marry him. But of course, knowing them, they wouldn't accept Arthur as someone worthy of Alfred. Not that he isn't, but the standards of the king and queen were different from Alfred's.

Realizing that this might be his last and only chance left to be intimate with Arthur, Alfred took a hold of the older man's wrist.

"Arthur, before I go down to the ball, there's something I want to show you."

Arthur had originally protested to Alfred's sudden need to show him something 'important', but with Alfred's determined face and non-stop pleading, Arthur had given in. The prince had then proceeded to drag Arthur to his quarters and made him sit on the bed. The older man blushed at how out of context the situation could be, and kept _that_ thought out of his head. _He's just going to show me something. It's probably something stupid and unimportant at all, that wanker._ he thought to himself.

Sighing, he patiently waited for Alfred to finish rummaging around his room.

"Aha! I found it." The cry finally came. Arthur turned to Alfred, finding him holding a canvas. It was flipped, so he couldn't really see the work on it, but he was guessing it was the one Alfred had been working on the entire week. "Artie," He then returned his attention to the handsome prince.

"I'm going to show you something and I don't want you freaking out," he said, sitting down across the older man on the bed. "But before that, I just want to let you know that I put all my heart, work and feelings into this piece of art and I hope you like it." Taking in a deep breath, Alfred watched Arthur's expression as he flipped the canvas, revealing what he'd been working on for a while now.

Arthur was shocked to find his face on the canvas. It was wonderfully painted, with no flaws. It captured the paleness of Arthur's skin, his little freckles, sparkling, peridot green eyes and most wonderfully, his beautiful smile. Alfred had painted Arthur sitting in the gardens, smiling as he sat in a bed of flowers. Arthur didn't know what to say.

Alfred watched the omega's expression carefully. "D'you like it?"

Arthur looked up at the prince, his eyes the clearest they've ever been. They showed his shock, confusion and awe. "H-how-when-wha-?" That was all he could muster up at the moment. He couldn't really figure out why the prince would paint him of all things. And to be able to paint him so beautifully….

"I like you, Arthur." His head snapped up at that statement. His entire face turned red as he looked into the prince's serious and loving face. "No, strike that, _I love you_ ," he continued. Arthur felt like he could faint. Hearing 'I like you' was enough to make his heart stop, but an 'I love you'? Wow, that was definitely too good to be true.

"The moment I laid my eyes on you at that auction, I felt a connection. I didn't know what it was, but it had me really curious, and I just had to have you. Over the months you've been here, I've gotten to know a lot about you," Alfred said, placing the canvas down on the bed and taking a red-faced Arthur's hands. "And I've realized, that I wouldn't be able to survive without you. You keep me company, always remind me of things I tend to forget, take care of me even when I don't need it, and you just-you just make me feel more special than anyone else! You're always there, no matter what, and it makes me happy that you look like you'd show me sides of you you'd never show anyone else…." He then brought Arthur's hands up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on them, making Arthur blush harder.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is, I hope that you know that I'll always love you. I know you don't feel the same way, but I just had to get it out before I'm married off to-"

"Who said I didn't feel the same way?"

Alfred froze. Arthur was smiling at him with a smile more beautiful than any of the ones he'd ever shown him. His eyes were glassy, face rosy and hair tousled, but he looked so beautiful in Alfred's eyes and his smile just made him even more attractive. Arthur pulled one of his hands away and used it to cup Alfred's cheek.

"I feel the exact same way about you too, love,"

Alfred's face broke out into a huge smile and he tackled Arthur. The older man opened his mouth the reprimand him, but was cut off by the prince's plump lips. After a few seconds of shock, he wrapped his arms around the younger' neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss, reciprocating it. When they pulled away, they were breathless.

"You know what, I don't even care anymore. I'm taking you downstairs and telling dad and Queen Francine you're the one I want."

Arthur had protested a lot. He even tried making a run for it but Alfred was quick. Eventually, he was dragged downstairs, where the ball was in full swing. Alfred immediately headed for the King's seat, and Arthur still struggled, albeit hopelessly, to get away. Finally arriving where he intended to go, the prince grasped Arthur's shoulders gently but firmly, and forced him to stand with him in front of an amused Francis and Francine.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Francis asked, swishing the wine in his glass. "Found your partner already, Alfred?" The prince nodded proudly. Arthur still tried looking for an escape, but Alfred had wrapped his arm around his waist now, and although it wasn't painful or confining, his grip was strong.

"Yes, dad. I'd like to marry Arthur instead of Amelia." His tone was blunt and his face serious. Arthur blushed brightly at this and again squirmed. Francis's face was graced with a smirk and he shared a knowing glance with Francine. He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of rushed footsteps heading their way interrupted him.

All four of them turned their attention to an exuberant Amelia and a rather flustered Alice she had in tow. "Mom!" she exclaimed when she got close to them. She smiled at Alfred, and smiled even brighter when she realized what Alfred was doing there and with whom. "Mom, I want to marry Alice." Her tone was blunt like Alfred's and Alice blushed like Arthur did.

Francine smirked as well and gave a laugh. Francis did the same.

"Well then, it sure took you a long time." Francis chuckled, glancing at both couples.

"Huh? What're you talking 'bout?" It was Francine whose eye grew wide and started guffawing with laughter. She did this for another three minutes before realizing that everyone was staring at her and composing herself.

"Oh darling, the moment you laid eyes on that girl when she was in the streets, I knew you had a liking towards her," she said to Amelia. "And the first few months we had her, you talked about her all the time!" Both girls blushed at the comment. Amelia, however, smiled and held onto Alice's hand.

Francine then turned her attention to the two boys. She pointed her finger at Alfred. "And you," she wiggled her finger. "I was at the auctioning too. I saw the way you looked at him when you placed your bidding. And of course, your father told me everything that happened before that." It was Alfred turn to blush. He chuckled nervously and hugged Arthur closer, though the servant was still rather embarrassed so he hid his face in the prince's chest.

"Well, we were supposed to ask the chosen partner questions, but…" Francis said, drawling out his words. "Since you chose people already close to you and already used to you, I can agree with the engagement being called off." Francine nodded in approval and smiled when the two couples started rejoicing.

"We'll just make an alliance, either way. We are old friends after all."

Alfred laughed and looked into Arthur's shining green eyes. They looked the happiest he's ever seen them. "I love you, Artie." he mumbled, smiling. Arthur's cheeks tinted, but he smiled back.

"I love you too, git." he said and kissed Alfred.

 **-Written for USUK Secret Santa 2015 on tumblr for tartetan**


End file.
